Vacation
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: PS/CS/IS: Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, May, Drew, Paul and Dawn are looking forward to a relaxing vacation, Dawn is excited on the plane until Paul brings up Final Destination, May and Drew won't share, Ash and Misty have the ULTIMATE pranking war!
1. Cos I Need a Break I Need a Vacation

Why you should Never take Ash and Misty, or their friends on an aeroplane...

This is my Summer Story! Whoo! enjoy!

i don't own Pokemon, Friends, Titanic, Falling for You by Colbie Calliat, Vacation from the Pikachu's Vacation, Walkmans, Ipods, or any of the Final Destination Movies!

A short story that popped into my head after watching some Friends! mwah! The One in Vegas? anyone?

it may become a proper story, tell me what u think?

Ikari, Contest and Poke'!

...

"C'mon you three! You have to be in Unova by tomorrow morning at the least!" Delia beckoned the group of teenagers into the plane, nervously hoping that her troublesome son would behave...

"I'll make sure they behave Mrs Ketchum, you can count on me!" Brock reassured the middle aged woman, and she thanked Brock and turned to leave, but not before shouting down the terminal to Ash.

"Ash! Make sure you change your underwear EVERY day!" She yelled, causing the black haired boy to shrink in embarassment as many amused friends and strangers smirked at him.

"Ohmygosh, how embarassing..." Ash sighed, flopping into his seat, which happened to be 7A.

Brock smiled cheerfully at Ash, and clambered into the middle row, on the edge as to be as close to Ash as possible.

Suddenly, Misty came up from the terminal, carrying a red drawstring bag, containing Togepi.

Pikachu hated planes, so he had decided to stay at home with Delia for the next week and a half.

She squeezed past the raven haired boy, knocking him in the face with her bag.

"Oww!" He cried, smacking the bag away and rubbing his nose.

"Oops!" Misty giggled, flopping beside him in the seat beside the window.

Togepi hopped onto her lap and chirped as Misty held it up to the window.

Tracey raced over to the trio, and sat beside Brock, tuning into the excited conversation.

"Move!" May yelled, finally shoving past Drew, and clambering into the seat, next to Tracey.

Drew, still grumbling, clambered in beside her.

Max followed close behind, he was dragging a very large and heavy looking book, all about POKe'MON evolution, Professor Oak had leant it to him for the journey.

"Jeez! We're not on this plane for days Max!" May exclaimed, watching as he placed the dusty book on his lap, and scowled at her.

"OMG! I can't wait!" Dawn squealed, dashing over to the seats behind Ash and Misty's and plonking herself by the window.

Soon enough, Paul came trailing in, a grouchy look on his face as he noticed the only free space left was... Beside Dawn.

Grumbling, he sat beside her, trying to ignore her excited jumping on the spot as she waited for the plane to set off.

All of a sudden, the air Hostess stepped forward, creating a hushed silence.

Brock's eyes bulged out of his head as he ogled at her.

After she had shown where the exits were, etc etc, she asked if there were any questions?

Wrong move.

Brock's hand immediately shot up, "Will you go out with me?" His eyes sparkled at her.

She pretended she hadn't heard and as she walked off, Ash and Misty and Tracey sniggering, Brock cried over his erm, 'lost-love'.

Eventually, the icons above each seat lit up, and Ash and his friends pushed in their seatbelts, Misty pushing Togepi in between her seatbelt and her lap.

"We're off! Whoo!" Dawn yelled, screaming as the plane began to move.

The plane began moving down the runway at a fast speed, before it finally tilted back, soaring into the air.

"Whoo! Hands up for the holiday in Unova!" May cried, holding up her hands in delight as they began climbing upwards.

Tracey and Drew, Dawn, Ash and Misty all copied her, and began laughing as they got higher.

Max was already enveloped in his book, and Brock was still crying over being rejected by the air hostess, and Paul, this is Paul we are talking about. He's never happy, not even on Christmas...

As soon as they were high enough, they all removed their seatbelts and began chatting.

"I'm hungry!" Ash wailed, clutching his stomach as it continued to growl like a Poochyena.

"But we've only just got into the air! You had a Burger King less than an hour ago!" Misty yelled, scolding Ash as he reached for the button to call the stewardess.

When the lady arrived, Brock tried flirting, until, courtesy of Misty, a box of biscuits were thrown roughly at his head.

"Whose paying?" Ash asked, pointing to the Sprite can and chocolate bar in her hands.

She pointed at Ash, and he grumbled, giving the woman a ten pound note and picking some food for himself.

Dawn began blabbering about the fact that she couldn't believe they were flying in a plane, when Paul interrupted her.

"I can't believe we're all alive!" He chuckled, taking some peanuts from a bag.

Dawn froze, "What do you mean?" She whimpered, looking with scared eyes at the purple haired teen.

"Have you not seen the movie, Final Destination?" Paul asked her, grinning.

Dawn shook her head.

Tracey and Brock glared at Paul, warning him...

"Brock? What happens in Final Destination?" May asked, glancing at Dawn.

Brock didn't answer precisely, he just said, "I'm not gonna..."

"It starts with a class going on a vacation, and then the plane blows up." Drew explained, never looking up from his ipod.

Dawn squealed, her face filled with terror.

"Drew!" May scolded him, flicking his nose angrily.

"What?" The green haired boy asked innocently, looking up at May and then looking over to see Dawn had gone deathly pale, and quiet too.

"We're gonna die! What if the plane explodes!" Dawn began screaming, attracting attention from everyone unfortunate enough to be near her.

"Shut up!" Paul growled, shoving his hand over her mouth and sighing.

Meanwhile, Ash was still stuffing his face, then Misty glared at Drew.

"You idiot! Why did you have to open your big mouth! You've scared Dawn now!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him and leaning over Ash's lap.

The raven haired boy became red faced as he felt Misty lean over him, a blush creeping to his face.

Drew held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't know! All I heard was, 'Brock? what happens in Final Destination?' So, technically, it's May's fault." He smirked at the brunette, who turned to face him, almost spilling her crisps over Tracey's lap.

"What! Maybe you should listen! Paul brought it up!" She growled at Drew as he plugged his IPOD headphones back into his ears, ignoring her.

The group all turned to face Paul, who still held his hand over Dawn's mouth as she attempted to screech that they were gonna die.

"Hey! I can move my hand if you want?" He explained, but everyone yelled no, so Paul kept Dawn quiet.

"Whatcha listening to Drew?" May asked, looking for something to do.

"Music." He murmured, still looking at his ipod.

May felt her skin beginning to bristle, but she settled down, asking sweetly, "What kind of music?" leaning over his shoulder.

"Rock." He replied, not taking the slightest notice in her as she perched on his shoulder.

May growled in frustration, "What. songs.?" She managed to spit.

"Good ones." Drew replied, until, May grew angrier, and ripped it from his ears, and glared at him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled, attempting to reach for his headphones and Ipod.

"I wanna listen too!" May yelled back, growling as Drew snatched one headphone, and began demanding for the other.

May clutched it to her chest, preventing Drew retrieving it.

"Just share the damn thing!" Tracey yelled at them.

...

Togepi had fallen asleep on Misty's lap, and the redhead was stroking it, calming it down...

Until Ash had to find his Walkman...

She grew agitated as he turned the volume up louder and louder, causing Togepi to wriggle in her sleep.

"Ash! You're waking up Togepi! " She growled, snatching his Walkman and turning it off.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ash yelled protectively, grabbing his walkman and tugging.

"No! You're waking my Togepi up!" Misty hollered back, grabbing the other side of the large disc shaped music player.

The two began to play tug of war, until Brock got handed Togepi.

Then, it was just, War.

Later that afternoon, Ash and Misty were still arguing.

"You're so embarassing Misty! Everyone's glaring at us!" Ash growled, attempting to steal his Walkman back, but the redhead clung on tight.

"Nuh huh, anyways, I don't know why but, I just don't get embarassed easily Ash, unlike you." Misty smirked.

"We'll see about that..." Ash giggled, before yelling out on the plane in a shocked voice,

"Look Missy! I don't care how many times you beg me to have sex with you on the plane! I will not have sex with you!" As Ash finished, the entire capacity of the plane turned to face Misty.

Misty almost fainted, she practically went bright red and everytime a guy was headed to the toilets, they'd stop and say they were off to the loo, and whether she wanted to come too...

Misty was completely traumatised by the incident, and Ash high-fived Drew as the two boys began sniggering as the third man passed by Misty, staring at her that trip.

All of a sudden, an idea clicked in Misty's head, infront of them, sat a fat, bald man.

Misty quickly reached forward, delivering a quick peck to the top of his head and looking shocked as she sat beside Ash again.

The man turned around, an angry look on his face, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He angrily yelled, scowling at the two teens for an explanation.

Ash just gulped.

"I am so so sorry Sir, but I think my friend," She pointed at Ash, "Must really really like you, I am so sorry!" Misty explained, watching as the man gave a horrified Ash a filthy look, before turning back around.

"Guess we're about even then!" Misty smiled at Ash, watching from the corner of her eye as Brock and Tracey found it hard to snigger quietly.

The look on Ash's face was... Well, Priceless. He became stunned. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost...

The look stayed on his face for another hour until, Ash decided for revenge.

Later on, Ash, with the boys watching, made an extremely loud farting noise, infact, it sounded so real, that everyone on the plane turned back to Ash and Misty's seat.

Ash immediately covered his nose and pretended to gag.

He could be quite the little Drama King when he wanted to be...

"Ohmygod Misty! Couldn't you have waited? You know pistachios don't agree with your stomach!" Ash pretended to gag again, while Misty, looked horrified.

She realised, this was more than just an Ash and Misty fight, THIS, was war.

As night began to fall, and Dawn fell asleep, and Ash and Misty hadn't pranked or spoken to eachother for hours, May began to drift off.

She felt with her eyes closed for the nice headrest of the seat with her head, and settled against it.

_ Boy, these headrests heat up! They're kinda bony too though... _ May thought, until , her headrest began to shuffle...

May started shrieking until a hand covered her mouth.

She opened her chestnut eyes and came face to face with a panicky pair of green eyes.

"Chill May! It's just me! Drew!" He explained slowly, before, removing his hand and watching her blush.

"S-sorry..." May whispered meekly, Drew shook his head and was about to start talking to her when he spotted Ash grabbing two cups of coffee for both him and Misty.

When Ash handed Misty her cup of coffee, she immediately, Drew noticed, pressed the help button.

A stewardess came running down the busy aisle. That, was when Misty used both her coffee and Ash's to tip onto Ash's crotch of his jeans, leaving a massive wet patch.

Ash, just stared as his trousers got wetter and wetter, and then, the stewardess arrived.

Misty smiled at her, before beckoning to Ash and saying, "I'm sorry but I wondered if you had any spare pants on board for my friend?" She then pointed to Ash's crotch.

The stewardess looked totally gobsmacked, and blushing, she shook her head and scurried off.

Drew began laughing his head off, elbowing Max in the process, making his book fall over.

Scowling, the kid picked it up and dusted the cover, before reading it again.

Ash just kept his enlargened chocolate eyes glued to his, soaking wet crotch in fright.

Not to forget, the coffee had been HOT when Misty had tipped it on him.

He stared at Misty, who was sniggering silently, her shoulders heaving up and down as her quiet giggles filled Ash's ears.

He scowled at her. He'd get her back...

Ash glanced backwards, hoping Paul hadn't caught the embarassing coffee accident.

But Ash took a double take as he glanced over the seat.

Paul was, infact, fast asleep, and Dawn was leaning against him comftably.

Ash nudged Misty who in turn gazed at the two sleeping beauties and mouthed an 'aww'ing sound.

... AN HOUR LATER...

Ash glanced around, before, looking at his clock.

It was 10:24, and Brock, Dawn and Paul, not to forget Togepi had fallen asleep.

The egg was still curled up on Brock's lap, whilst he slept calmly.

Beside him, Tracey was watching a movie on the mini-tv infront of him.

May and Drew were listening to Drew's ipod, and Max was, well, still reading his book.

Ash then glanced at Misty.

She had her knees on the chair and was resting her head against the window, Ash's walkman plugged into her ears.

The raven haired teen sighed, before staring at his own minature TV screen and using Brock's headphones to listen to some movie, Ash didn't even know...

Ash really didn't get the gist. It was just some guy, standing with a girl at the end of a ferry, a bit like the S.S. Anne before it had sunk.

Misty saw the reflection of the television in the window and turned, to find herself surprised as Ash was watching Titanic.

She looked amused at the expression on his face. It was one of his looks that Misty knew meant he didn't really have a clue what was happening, but was eager to find out...

She turned back to the window and turned the Walkman back on...

She couldn't believe he still HAD his Walkman...

_ Trust Ash to be original..._ She thought to herself, shoving a CD in at random.

She soon found herself listening to a song she had never heard before...

She listened carefully to the lyrics,

_ I don't know but,_

_ I think I may be,_

_ Fallin' for you,_

_ Droppin' so quickly,_

_ Maybe I should,_

_ Keep this to myself,_

_ Wait until I, _

_ Know you better,_

_ I am trying, not to tell you, _

_ But I want to,_

_ But i'm scared of what you'll say,_

Misty decided she would have to steal this CD off of Ash...

She switched songs...

_ "Vacation's where I'm gonna be! Party on the beach where the fun is free! We need a holiday so it's time to celebrate, Cos I need a break, I need Vacation!"_

Misty began to feel very sleepy, and soon, she dozed off.

Ash felt himself began to nod slowly off, and could't stop himself as he did.

...

Later on..

The group of eager Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kanto kids, plus 1 egg, had become completely worn out and were all fast asleep.

May sucked her thumb and was curled up next to Drew, the two still had the ipod in...

Max had fallen asleep hunched over his book, still holding it up, his green rimmed glasses had slid down from his eyes and were resting on his nose.

Tracey had fell asleep, and was leaning back in his chair.

Brock was leaning over, into the isle, Togepi still balanced on his lap comftably...

Paul was dreaming with Dawn snuggled up to him, and Ash was fast asleep, Misty's head resting on his shoulder and his head on hers.

Half an hour later, Ash reawkoe to the whirring of the plane's exhaust, and glanced over to see the redhead leaning into him, a smile plastered on her face.

Ash thought that maybe some crosswords would pass the time as he spotted Misty's sudoku and crossword book and rummaged through it, pulling a pen with it.

Misty snuggled deeper into Ash's shoulder, making him freeze and blush at her, pen in midair.

Then slowly, Ash looked at Misty, looked at the pen, Misty, pen, pen, Misty...

It went on like this for a bit until Ash snapped his fingers quietly.

Oh yes, dear readers, Ash Ketchum had taken this war to the next level...

...

"Thank you for flying with us at the Dragonite Airport, we hope you will be flying with us again soon." The speakers spoke, opening the doors to the plane and revealing the Unova region, bathed in moonlight.

Misty and the others gathered their stuff, and Misty thanked the hostess, she glanced next at Ash, "Did you enjoy your flight sir?" She asked, Ash smirked like a Wobbuffet.

"It was THE BEST!" Ash sniggered, following after Misty, who was still , completely clueless.

Brock scolded May and Drew as they chased each other around the airport baggage collection, on trolleys.

People stopped and stared at Misty as she walked past, she narrowed her eyebrows as a young boy began giggling at her.

Ash just barely could contain his laughter.

...

May and Drew, still both half asleep, gathered their bags along with everyone else and began walking towards the coach that would take them to their hotel.

1:27am, read Brock's clock as he assembled everyone, making sure that they all had their bags and Togepi was present.

Eventually, the gang got to the backseats of the bus as it drove off.

Ash flopped by the large window, Dawn settling next to him, then Misty, then May, and Tracey.

Paul sat one in front, Drew beside him.

Brock sat the other side, Max beside him with Togepi on his lap.

Dawn immediately dozed back off, resting inbetween him and Misty.

Ash could no longer doze, he watched out the window excitedly as strange trees and desert condidtions flew past the window...

Max seemed to mask Ash's excitement, and keot his gaze out the window the entire time...

...

Finally, they pulled up at the grandest hotel Ash had ever seen in his life!

Large fountains sprayed outfront, and palm trees lined with small streetlights helped them find their way up to the entrance.

Paul trudged up to the hotel, May following close behind, then Max, Drew, Misty, Ash, sniggering behind her, Dawn, dragging her bags, and Tracey, carrying Togepi, and last but not least Brock, bringing up the rear...

As they walked up the giant marble steps, Ash and Dawn and May stared in complete awe of the place.

They were assigned two rooms next to eachother.

Dawn suggested boys in one, girls in other, but when Brock pointed out there were only 3 girls and 6 boys, she shrugged.

In the end, Ash ended up in room one, along with Dawn, Misty, and Tracey, whilst Drew, May, Max, Paul and Brock got the other.

Misty and Ash of course, both ran for the bed beside the balcony door, but when Misty leapt on it, Ash was too tired to fight back, and let her have it, rambling as he went.

Dawn went for the bed in the corner, and threw herself on it, exhausted.

tltracey had placed his stuff on the bed next to Dawn's, leaving Ash the sofa bed between Misty and Tracey.

...

Nextdoor, May and Drew fought over the top bunk bed, but Drew gave in, letting the brunette seize herself a bed, and a victory.

Brock took the large bed facing the wall, and Paul took the one by the balcony, whilst Max got the sofa bed, and Drew clambered into the bottom bed.

...

Just as the room 1 occupants took it in turns getting ready for bed, Ash settled down, closing his eyes tight.

Tracey came out allowing Misty to get a go.

Just as Ash was about to doze off he heard Misty scream.

"Misty! What's wrong?" Dawn called, Tracey behind her.

"Ash Ketchum! I am going to kill you!" Misty yelled, emerging from the bathroom, pointing at her face.

Ash had forgottern about his, erm,handiwork, and hid under the covers in an attempt to not be seen.

Misty teared his covers off, glaring at him.

"When did you do this!" She yelled, pointing at her new facial features.

Ash tried desperately not to laugh as Misty began to remind him of Mario, especially with her doodle on moustache and beard ...

Ash turned his gaze back to Misty, who stood, glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh my god. You did this on the plane, didn't you? When I fell asleep! Omigod!" She groaned, scowling fiercely at Ash.

"It'll come off Mist..." He groaned, trying to hide but Misty yanked him by the ear out of bed and into the bathroom with her.

She tried makeup, sponges, soap, nothing worked.

They gave up around 3am, and went back to bed, but not before Misy wacked Ash with her mallet...

Ash sighed, some vacation this was turning out to be...

...

To BE Continued!

What did you think?

I will continue! I hope you like it!

Review!

-AAML:)


	2. The One with Paul's Unagi

Why you shouldn't take Ash and Misty or their friends on holiday...

begin!.

...

Shafts of sunlight filtered through the open curtains, disturbing Ash from his sleep.

He groaned, hiding back under the covers.

"Rise and shine! Pure white sandy beaches, clear pools, hot summer! Aren't you excited Ash?" Dawn questioned, Ash just grunted.

"What time did you stay up till last night?" Dawn asked, placing her hands on her hips scornfully.

Ash grumbled, "3 am..."

Dawn nearly fell over backwards, "Why were you up till 3?" She asked, perplexed.

"Trying to rub Misty's moustache off..." Ash grumbled, hiding under the covers.

"It's still not coming off!" Misty yelled from the bathroom.

"C'mon Ash! You don't wanna miss breakfast, do you?" Tracey asked the teen.

Dawn shielded her eyes and blushed as Ash ran into the bathroom, only in his boxers.

All Tracey and Dawn heard as he ran into the loo was Misty's scream and Ash land on Misty.

Eventually, he snuck out the bathroom, clutching a t shirt and shorts.

...

Both rooms occupants decided to meet on the stairway outside their rooms.

Brock was stood there, wearing a brown v neck t shirt which said, 'Ladies! The fun starts here!' and khaki shorts and flip flops.

Paul wore a grey t shirt with the word, 'Hollister' up the side.

He wore white shorts and blue flip flops.

Tracey wore his green tee and black shorts and sandals.

Max, who was still enveloped in his big book, wore his green glasses, a red t shirt with a Poochyena printed on the front and some white shorts and brown sandals.

Dawn appeared next, wearing a pink top and a white skirt and open toed sandals. On her head were some floral pattern sun glasses.

Ash was tapping his foot, eager to stuff his face as his stomach rumbled, AGAIN.

He wore white khaki shorts with the POKe'BALL emblem on the left hand pocket, blue flip flops and a open blue shirt, which flapped in the breeze, he had a pair of sepia shades balanced on his head.

Eventually, after a lot of crashing and bashing, May and Drew broke through the door.

They'd obviously been bickering again.

May wore a white and red striped summer dress, which came just below her knees and some large wedges on her feet.

Drew was wearing a tight fitting, short purple t shirt, a pair of white khaki shorts and purple flip flops. A pair of navy shades were over his eyes, glinting in the sun's glorious rays.

Finally, Misty was ready.

She wore a very short pale blue tank top, turquoise shorts and a pair of white flip flops. Her hair was down and hanging around her face in waves and ringlets.

Tracey snapped his fingers in front of Ash as he ogled at Misty.

"Let's get going!" Misty giggled, slipping her arm through Ash's and running towards the breakfast bar, Togepi running not far behind.

...

They reached the bar, beside the sea.

The entire thing was a large wooden balcony, which over looked the sea as the salty ocean air was swept towards them.

Ash sat in a chair, resting his elbow on the balcony, Misty plonked herself beside him, Togepi bouncing on her lap.

Brock sat down by Misty, then May, then Max, then Dawn, then Drew, and Tracey and Paul grabbed chairs and pulled them to the table too.

The gang went in groups of twos to get their food, first, Brock and Max came back with full English, then Paul and Dawn got chocolate croissants, then May and Drew, after having a food fight, came back with chocolate covered fresh pancakes.

Tracey, Misty and of course Ash, who especially, dashed into the cantine.

Misty raised an amused eyebrow at Ash as he piled his plate high with pancakes, swimming in gooey chocolate sauce.

Eventually the whole group began eating, Ash scoffing his down like a famished Munchlax.

...

Later on, they all decided to go explore the hotel.

"Sunbeds!" May and Dawn screamed in unison, taking their places on the loungers, pulling their sun glasses out.

Paul and Drew sat with their feet dipped in the refreshingly cool and chlorinated water.

Brock and Tracey went to scout for girls, and Max, who hadn't looked up from his book until, he bashed into a pillar, sat, reading extracts of the book to Togepi by the pool.

The faint noise of rippling comforted Ash as he stood beside the cold pool's edge.

He could hear the large waterfall of pool water rushing peacefully around the deep end where he stood.

He closed his eyes, Big Mistake...

Three seconds later, Misty bowled into Ash, throwing him into the pool...

"SPLASH!"

Bubbles arose from the depths, and froth jumped ontop of the water as if trying to escape.

A loud plunging noise rang throughout the pool, disturbing the peace...

A few moments later, the cold made Ash resurface.

He scowled evilly at Misty, shaking his head like a sheepdog, spraying water everywhere.

Misty stood on the side, giggling.

Ash, soaked to the skin, swam to the edge and clambered out, smirking at Misty.

The redhead suddenly found herself face to face with a half naked Ash.

He had a REAL DEAL sixpack, and Misty couldn't stop staring...

Ash suddenly grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her in towards him. That was when Misty regained her feelings, and began to thrash, screaming as she did.

Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, pulling his wet body and her dry one closer.

Misty began to blush furiously as she felt Ash's rock hard abs against her smooth back.

Whilst Misty was completely distracted, Ash quickly untwizzled her from his body like a tango dancer, and threw her into the icy cold pool.

Unfortuantely for Ash, Misty still had a hold of his arm...

Another loud splash reverberated through the land, and bubbles crept to the surface. Ash resurfaced, searching for his female companion.

Suddenly, Misty surfaced behind Ash, grabbing him around his torso and pulling him under the water.

He felt the water envelop him and the noise surround him.

Slowly, Ash opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Misty, facing him.

Suddenly, a strange feeling glowed in Ash's stomach, and him and Misty stared at eachother for a few seconds, not able to surface as they began to swim closer together.

Just as they were about to touch, a large "SPLASH!" erupted, causing the pair to surface, spluttering and coughing.

Ash and Misty glared at May as she surfaced next to them, "Whoo! I thought I'd come check on you two cos I thought you were doing naughty stuff down there when you didn't come up!" May giggled, poking Ash in the cheek, "OMG! You weren't were you?" May squealed, watching Misty and Ash's faces turn horrified.

"NO! EWW!" They screamed in unison, flushing the brightest red.

...

May left Ash and Misty to swim, and ran over to where Dawn, Drew and Paul were sunbathing on loungers.

She sat on the edge of her own bed, and grabbed a towel and began drying her hair. Making it a frizzy, curly mess...

"Hey come swimming Drew!" May hollered, making the teen, open one eye from snoozing and smirk at her.

"And why would you think I'd want to go swimming with you?" Drew sneered, watching the brunette scowl.

"Wimp." She murmured, wandering back off towards the pool.

Drew chased after the brown haired girl, as she ran round the pool, shouting "Wimp wimp Wimp!" and pointing at Drew.

With the last dash of energy he had that remained, Drew flung himself at May, sending them both flying into the swimming pool.

May screamed and Drew did too as they hit the water.

Drew and May surfaced immediately, coughing and spluttering.

"Aww man, I just dried my hair..." May cried, shaking her hair like Ash had done earlier.

Drew wailed at the coldness and began to swim to the edge to save his hair.

But May dragged him underwater.

Drew opened his eyes to see May mouthing 'wimp' still, yet underwater.

Bubbles rose all around them, creating a strange scene.

Eventually, they both arose, breathing heavily.

"Wimp." May whispered, until Drew grabbed her from behind and lifted the brunette above his head.

She squealed, attempting to wriggle free, until Drew dropped and deposited her in the water.

...

Ash tried to rugby tackle Misty, but she sprung away, "Me and May and Dawn have been to self defense Ash, don't mess with us." She warned him as May and Dawn joined her in the pool.

"You think just after one class you can protect yourselves?" Ash stared at them increadously.

"Don't be stupid!" Paul surfaced beside Ash.

"Yup!" May giggled.

"Yes, but you don't have Unagi, do you?" Paul smiled, pointing at the three girls.

"Unagi? Isn't that like steamed eel? Or a form of sushi?" Dawn asked, scratching her head.

"I could use some sushi..." Ash whispered, his stomach rumbling.

Paul sweatdropped, "Uh yeah, that too. But unagi is total awareness, when you can tell that an attack is... I dunno. COMING!" He yelled, lunging at Misty.

The redhead splashed him in the face grinning.

"We have unagi!" Dawn hollered, "Misty knew that was coming!"

Paul tsked at the three girls, "You KNEW that was coming... With unagi you know when a surprise attack is coming." He explained.

"Well, if we make orders tonight, I would say by an hours time WE could be having some unagi in the restaraunt!" May giggled, high fiving Misty and Dawn.

"Actually I could kill for some salmon rolls right now." Misty murmured, Dawn and May agreeing.

"We'll see..." Paul grumbled.

...

Later on that evening, everyone went back to their rooms to change.

As Misty, May and Dawn wandered back themselves giggling, all of a sudden...

"DANGER!" Paul yelled, jumping from round the corner.

Misty, May and Dawn screamed VERY loudly, Dawn eventually fainted.

"What the hell was that!" Misty yelled.

"Ah," Paul began, before twisting his middle fingers up to his head like a gun, "Unagi."

...

Later that evening, Misty was the first to be dressed, she wore a blue maxi dress and matching navy shoes, her hair was stuffed up in a messy bun.

She switched on the television, and turned on Friends, and began watching it.

Suddenly, Ash appeared, in a Pikachu tee and some green shorts,

"Ready!" He giggled, looking at Misty's horrified expression.

"What ARE you wearing Ash!" Misty yelled, pointing at his attire.

"My clothes, duh." Ash remarked, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out.

"Brock!" She screamed, startling Ash so much he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Brock burst through the door, Tracey close behind with several different blazers, tuxeods and suits.

Brock saw Ash's eyes widen as the spiky haired guy brought out a hair brush.

"Nooo! You'll never take me!" Ash screamed, running away only to be rugby tackled by Misty and carried off, still dazed into the bathroom by Brock, Tracey close behind...

...

"Hey Paul." Drew called the purple haired teen, running into the room.

As he opened the door, Paul jumped from behind it.

"DANGER!"

"Aaaargh!" Drew screamed like a little girl, sighing when he saw it was only Paul.

"What was that!" He yelled.

"Ah," Paul twisted his middle fingers up to his head, "Unagi." He said wisley, raising his eyebrows like a mad man.

"Did you know that Unagi" Drew smirked, doing the action, "Is a sushi?" He changed the action into a swimming one.

Paul nodded, going back to spraying cologne on himself.

He moved over to his bed by the window, and pulled out a pair of evening shoes.

Drew went into the bathroom.

A breeze blew in, all of a sudden, from behind the curtains,

"DANGER!"

Paul screamed loudly like a three year old girl, flapping his arms up and down and sending his shoes flying across the room.

"What was that?" He yelled at Misty, May and Dawn who appeared from behind the curtains,

"Ah," Misty said wisely, Twisting her middle fingers like a gun action to her head "Salmon skin rolls."

:..

To Be Continued!

haha, hope u enjoyed!

review!

AAML:)


	3. The One With Drew's Hypnosis Tape

Vacation: Part 3

The One with Drew's Hypnosis Tape.

Why you should never share rooms with Ash and Misty, or their friends...

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am soo happy! I'll shut up and carry on now...But not before I flame a certain 'someone'.

Yes, I am talking about St Elmo's Fire, possibly the RUDEST and most horrible fanfiction writer ever.

He has critisised my stories, and for that I have blocked him.

I hope you got my message you nasty writer!

He wrote that my grammar was inconsistent, and nearly incomprehensible, and recommended I hired a Beta Reader! Well, I am going to continue this story by the way, and not listen to ANYTHING St Elmo's Fire does again!

Who do they think they are critisising a young writer like me when I am so dedicated!

So, thank you for my other reviews, and I shall now continue!

...

As Ash, Misty, Tracey, Dawn, Brock, Max, Drew, May and Paul, who was still a tiny bit shell shocked from, Salmon skin rolls, all crept into their rooms as night began to draw in...

...

"Shotgun!" Drew yelled, slamming the bathroom door in May's face.

"Damnit!" May growled, punching the door with her fist.

Drew took half an hour, he sniggered as May, who had been leant against the door dozing, woke up and fell to the floor.

"Ha." Drew smirked, sticking his tongue out at May until she shut him up with a sharp and steady kick to the crotch.

After changing and putting on her Torchic pyjamas, she stepped into the room...

"DANGER!"

"AAAARGH!"

May screamed as loud as possible, before she ran into a shape in the darkened room.

She tripped over a shadow, falling over and landing on her arm.

Brock turned the light on in the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!" He yelled, glaring at Paul who was stood in the corner, and Drew and May who were sprawled across eachother in a tangled mess of heads, legs and arms on the floor.

Drew stood up giggling, but May stayed on the floor.

"Haha!" Drew giggled, turning to Paul and standing beside him.

"What the hell is going on in here! Drew? Paul!" Brock yelled, helping May to her feet.

Paul looked at Drew, and Drew looked at Paul.

"Ah, Unagi." They said in unison, raising their eyebrows at eachother.

"WAAH! BOO HOO!" Paul suddenly burst into tears and began crying like a little Togepi at the thought of his earlier traumatic incident.

May grew angry as the boys fell about laughing and crying.

Her face screwed up as she tried not to let tears fall.

_ Drew didn't care about her, Drew didn't think twice about her. To him, she'd always just be May. _

So as the two teenage boys continued to cry and laugh, May suddenly screamed throughout the apartment.

"Just shut the heck up Drew! All you do is take the piss outta me! And I'm fed up with it!" With this, the room went silent, and May stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

When May got in the bathroom, she burst into tears, leaning against the bath.

Brock glared at Drew and Paul, who seconds later burst into tears all over again.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and in burst Misty and Dawn, Ash trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Paul immediately turned his stony exterior side back on, and pretended to ignore them as they entered.

"What was all the shouting about?" Misty growled, pointing at Drew.

The green head gulped.

"Unagi." He remarked, watching Misty raise an eyebrow at him.

Misty looked around the room, "Where's May?" She asked.

Drew pointed to the bathroom door, and Dawn and Misty immediately began banging on it.

"May! It's Misty and Dawn! Open up!"

Slowly, they all listened as the door latch came off, and the two girls burst in, locking it again behind them.

They spent a little while talking about the incident, then about Drew, then about Paul's unagi phobia.

"Tell you what girls? This calls for revenge!" Misty punched a fist in the air, smirking.

"What are we gonna do?" May asked, sniffling.

"Hey! What about hypnosis!" Dawn whispered, pulling a tape from her pocket.

Misty's eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

"But, how are we gonna get him to listen to it?" Dawn asked, scratching her head.

"Does Drew have his Ipod in at night?" Misty asked, May nodded.

"Great! When he is asleep, we'll plug his headphones into the stereo and start the tape!" Misty exclaimed, sniggering as she did.

The three girls highfived each other, and crept out of the bathroom.

Misty and Dawn waved goodbye and handed May the tape, before they snuck out the door, leaving the brunette, alone.

Slowly, she made her way towards her own bed and climbed under the covers, turning her bedside light off as she did.

May glanced over at Drew as he slept, he was facing her and had his Ipod plugged into his ears.

She couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked when he slept, his eye's peacefully closed and his mouth twisted into a smile.

A loose strand of leaf green fringe hung in the center of his face, dangling above his nose.

Quietly, May felt the precious tape in between her fingers, and slowly, she climbed out of bed, flinching as Brock's snoring echoed all around.

May unwired Drew's headphones, and quietly pushed the tape into the stereo and turned it on.

Sniggering to herself, she crept back into her own bed, not realising how tired she was until she led down.

The part of the tape May hadn't heard was,

_ "You are a strong, confident woman..."_

...The Next Morning...

"Yes! Oh yes! Praise the mighty lord Arceus! My moustache is no more!" Misty hollered from the bathroom, jumping up and down on the spot.

Ash grumbled under his covers as Misty's shrill voice awoke him from his dream about gravy land.

...Next door...

Sunlight broke through the curtains, lighting up the room, causing May to stir.

Suddenly, she heard an almighty crash and rushed into the bathroom, where the noise had come from.

When she got into the bathroom, May gasped.

There he was, wearing Brock's frilly apron and scrubbing the bathroom squeaky clean.

"Um, Drew?" May squeaked, squinting from the cleaness.

The green haired boy turned around, and smiled at her, "Ah! May! Isn't it just a wonderful morning?" He exclaimed, grabbing a sponge and rubbing the toilet rim.

"Uh yeah, what are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tidying of course! It's like a pigsty in here! I could never leave a room in such a state!" He squealed as he began scrubbing a missed spot on the loo.

May snorted with laughter. What the heck had gotten into Drew...?

Eventually, Paul trailed into the bathroom, his eyes growing twice their original size as he eyed Drew, wearing a frilly apron and scrubbing the bath tub like his life depended on it.

Paul glanced at May, looking for an explanation, but May shrugged, leaving the two boys alone as she left the bathroom...

...

"Food!" Ash stammered, clutching his stomach and whimpering until Misty stamped on his foot as the group waited anxiously for Drew.

"Oh come on Already!" Paul yelled, banging his fist on Room 2's door.

Finally, Drew appeared.

Misty dropped Togepi...

Luckily, Togepi had landed on Max's book, and slid down to the young boy's chest and was giggling as she touched his nose with her tiny paw.

"Well well, let's get going!" Drew giggled, taking Dawn and May by the arms and skipping melodramatically down towards the breakfast bar.

"What's gotten into him?" Tracey asked, staring open mouthed at the eccentirically dressed Drew as he galloped off, poor May and Dawn following behind...

...

Eventually, after another morning of Ash doing his Munchlax impression, Misty having Salmon for breakfast (making Paul uneasy) and Max, reading, the gang thought of what they could do today...

"We could go POKe'MON hunting!" Ash suggested, pumping his fist in the air. With this comment, Max's head shot up.

"Did you forget the only POKe'MON any of us have is Misty's Togepi, Ash?" Tracey pointed out, watching the raven haired boy's chocolate eyes swivel towards the egg.

"And no Ash, Togepi is NOT going to be your key to success at catching an Oschawott." Misty stated, glaring at Ash and scooping her giggly egg into her arms.

"Hey! We could check out the town!" Tracey suggested, pulling a art pad from his bag along with several different pencils.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey! What about the beach? We haven't been there yet." Ash piped up, watching everyone exchange glances.

Misty's eyes lit up, "Yes! For once I think Ash had a good idea!" She announced, smiling at him.

"Why thank you, Hey! Wait a minute!" Ash suddenly realised Misty's non compliment and ran after her as she sprinted back to the room to get her bikini.

When he caught up to her, he grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, beating her to the room.

The two afterwards sat in their room talking, when Misty managed on hit the subject of 'boyfriend's'

"Hey! I could be a totally good boyfriend!" Ash cried, watching Misty huff and cross her arms.

"Could not."

"Could too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The conversation went on like this for a while, until Ash replied, "What if I was, less dense, erm, more... Gentlemanly?" He asked, Misty shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry Ash."

...

When everyone had come back, well, including Drew, who was wearing a, erm, skirty thing... (A/N: Ha St Elmo's Fire! A made up word! What ya gonna do about it!)

They all headed excitedly to the beach.

As they reached the stairway that led to the beach, Drew giggled as a young girl with a Jigglypuff wandered past them.

"Oh my goodness! Isn't that Jigglypuff just a darling little beauty!" He squealed, cooing at the tiny pink balloon.

"Is he, gay?" The girl asked, pointing at Drew.

May shook her head, sniggering.

Soon the girl and her POKe'MON wandered off, and they reached the seaside.

As Ash sat beside Tracey on the beach, he said to him, "She said not even if I were more, gentlemanly! Can you believe that?" He added, scowling.

"Just drop it Ash!" Tracey exclaimed.

The boy stood up.

Ash could smell the salty air lapping briskly at his nostrils, the sound of the gulls above, and the noise of the waves.

The waves roared in the background, the ever prominent noisiness of them never leaving his ears.

"C'mon Ash! First one to the sea wins!" Misty yelled, poking him in the arm and running at full speed towards the great expanse of ocean, Togepi toddling after her.

...

Later on, May was sunbathing, and Drew and Tracey lay beside her tanning themselves.

"I am gonna end up with like, MAJOR tanning lines..." Drew sighed, lifting his arms and looking for the brown he hoped was there.

Tracey lifted his sunglasses and stared at him, before shrugging and laying back down.

"Oh my god!" He suddenly began flapping his arms around like a girl, pointing into the distance, "Just look at that shirt! Ugh, it's like looking at a fashion disaster with those green shorts!" Drew snorted, barely able to take his eyes off the sight.

May sniggered outloud, while Max, who had taken place beside his older sister, lifted his head from his book and looked at him with a creeped out gaze as the green haired boy continued to tut about, erm, 'fashion'.

...

The salty water made Ash splutter and cough as the disgusting taste hung on his tongue.

"Ha!" Misty spat, swimming elegantly on her back over a large wave as it rippled it's way above the ocean floor.

Ash was swept over the waves as his head bobbed on the surface, glaring at her.

Suddenly, the two began splashing eachother, and before they knew what had happened, they had been swept back inland...

As Ash was about to shout an insult at Misty, a wave answered him, gushing right over him and filling his open mouth with the bitter taste of sea water.

...Later on...

The two came back from swimming, and Misty cried, "Oh snap, I need a towel!".

"I'll get it for ya Mist." Ash replied, walking slowly away from her.

"Really?" Misty spoke, awestruck as he wandered off slowly,

"No! Because I'm not your boyfriend!" Ash yelled back, sticking his tongue out at her And running away at full speed...

...

Ash had gotten quite far down with his erm, 'hole' and smiled as he dug into the wet sand with his raw hands, lobbing the sand at the top of the hole.

Misty and Paul had come back from swimming, and stood, watching Ash dig tirelessly.

Suddenly, a wave came inland, sweeping over Misty and Paul's feet and causing Ash's hole to become submerged in water.

As Ash was about to yell about his ruined, 'hole' Misty beat him to it, and began screaming.

"What happened? Misty?" Paul asked, watching Misty hop on one foot.

"Tentacool sting! Damn all you tentacool in the sea!" She cursed, shaking her fist at the ocean.

_ And there was me thinking she loved Tentacool... _ Ash thought, before Misty's yelling brought him back.

"It's painfullllllllll!" She cried, biting her lip anxiously, she looked as if she was trying to keep in her tears.

"Oh! I saw something on the Discovery channel that might help!" Paul exclaimed, his face lighting up.

Ash looked anxiously at Paul, "Well, spit it out man!"

Paul looked at Misty, then Ash, Misty, Ash, Ash Misty...

"You're gonna have to pee on it."

Misty fell down Ash's 'hole' and landed on top of him as Paul spoke.

"Yeah sure! Come on in!" Ash yelled sarcastically, squirming under Misty.

"WHAT!" Misty yelled at Paul, her eyes growing angry, "Owww!"

"Some kinda ammonia in it that kills the pain, it's the only way..." Paul yelled.

"Well, you can use my hole for some privacy..." Ash hollered, clambering out.

...

Later on, Drew and May were subathing, when Ash, Misty and Paul walked past them briskly.

"Hey guys! Where you going?"

The only one who turned to face them was Paul, "Going to have a shower." He mumbled.

"Me too." Both Ash and Misty exclaimed.

Dawn sat beside May, shaking the salt from her hair.

"Hey Dawn, do you have a chapstick?" Drew asked, watching as the bluenette nodded and gave it to Drew.

The green haired boy unscrewed the lid and puckered his lips, before using the chap stick and then grabbing a tissue and lipping it.

May and Dawn gazed at Drew as he continued...

"What?" He asked, flicking his fringe.

"Nothing." They mumbled, hardly able to control their laughter.

Brock had fallen asleep nearby, and Max sniggered as him and Togepi began to bury and mould Brock, something, 'new.'

A few hours later and the tanned teen awoke to find his vision obscured by two large, round objects.

Brock gasped at his, 'sand-breasts' and smiled at them, holding them and saying, "Well how you doin'?"

...

Later on, they made their way back to the hotel, and Dawn barged in, spotting Ash, Misty and Paul staring into space.

"Hey, what happened to you guys today?" She asked, watching as Ash turned to face her dangerously, "It's between US and the SEA, Dawn..." He murmured, turning back to his original position.

...

Suddenly, May burst into the room, Togepi and Max close behind.

As they entered, the bathroom door unclicked from Drew's shower and out the boy came.

May snorted with laughter as Drew appeared, a towel tied from around his upper half like a dress.

He wore a towel on his head like a woman, and walked with a swagger over to his bed, grabbing some clothes and walking back to the bathroom.

...

"Hey, you guys are awfully quiet, what's wrong?" Brock asked, sitting on his bed.

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Misty butted in, "We promised we'd never tell!" He hissed.

"But, we gotta say something, it's eating me alive!" Ash reassured her, before standing up, not looking as Dawn, May, Tracey, Brock, Max, and Drew, who was fussing over his shorts all sat, waiting for an explanation.

...

"It was a hot, prickly day..." He began, pacing around the bed, eyes on the floor.

Paul spoke, "We were far away from the hotel, with no help nearby, we were stranded..."

Misty began, "Ash had dug a large hole..."

Ash started again, "And, Misty got stung by a Tentacool..."

Paul shuddered, "And I'd recently seen something on the discovery channel..."

"Ah! I saw that! To get rid of Tentacool stings you... EWW!" Max yelled, pointing horrified at Misty, "You PEED on yourself?"

"Eww!" Everyone hollered, Misty looked traumatised.

"You would have to if you were stung!" She yelled, before mumbling, "But, I... I couldn't..bend that way... So..." Misty looked at Ash.

"Ewww! You peed on Misty, Ash!" Dawn cried, hiding her face in disgust.

"That's right, I stepped up! She was a friend in need! I'd pee on anyone of you if I had to!" Ash yelled, pointing at them all.

"No thank you Darling!" Drew exclaimed.

"B-but, " Everyone looked at Ash, "I-I got so nervous, that um, I couldn't aim, so..." Ash looked embarassingly at Paul.

At this moment, everyone turned to face the purple haired teen and listned as he sat, head in his hands and amitted a strange cry.

"Eww! Paul peed on Misty?" Tracey exclaimed, until Paul stood up and stood beside Ash and Misty.

"Ash started yelling, 'Do it Paul! Do it! Do it!'" He cried, his face a nice shade of pink by now.

...

As they went to dinner, Misty and Ash were sat talking alone.

"Okay then Misty, I'm the last man on earth, will you got out with me?" Ash asked, his eyes pleading with her.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Yes, I suppose..."

"Whoo! Oh yeah! But seriously, why wouldn't you before?" Ash asked, halting his cheering and facing her.

ash grasped Ash's hand in her's as she leant across the table, staring at him.

Ash felt a blush creep to his cheeks,

"Ash, you are the sweetest and most caring guy I know, and you are trustworthy, and my closest friend..." She trailed off, watching Ash stare at her, wondering what she'd say next...

"But you will always be the guy that peed on me"

...

Suddenly, Drew walked past squealing at a nearby girl's attire.

"Oh my goodness, that is just a stunning blouse!"

...

To Be Continued!

Hope you all enjoyed!

My chapters also go up as seperatstories and the next chappy of Vacation, because then I can give a summary on each chapter!

Review!

-AAML:)


	4. The One With May's Cookies

Vacation: Part 4

Why you should never, go to a disco with Ash, Misty, or their friends...

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I apologise for my spelling mistakes, but the reason for that is because I am writing this on my mobile, at night or anytime possible! So there's bound to be mistakes that I would never make intentionally!

Oh and no thanks to so far the only reviewer of Grasping the Truth. Another hater. Why bother reviewing if you've got nothing useful to say?

Anyway, thank you! I think Misty closed her eyes when Ash and Paul peed on her... Well, I hope...!

Let's Start!

...

"We're gonna be late!" Dawn cried, banging on Room 1's door impatiently as everyone, minus Misty waited for the redhead to put Togepi to bed.

"You gonna be okay on your own, Max?" May asked, ruffling her younger brother's hair as he stood in Room 2's doorway, rolling his eyes.

"Go!" He wailed, shoving his sister away and huffing at her.

Eventually, the door opened and Misty crept out, winking as she did so...

"Finally! She's asleep!"

...

The gang headed down to the disco that was inside the hotel, Dawn talking excitedly to May as the girl's heels clacked against the ground.

As they grew closer to the club, the sound of the music began to thump loud in everyone's ears.

_ Thank Arceus they hadn't been given a room near this place..._

They all stepped inside, the music banging, Brock and Tracey's jaws dropped.

There were several girls, clad in short clothing all around, this, obviously for Brock, being the perverted, squinty eyed freak he was, pleased him alot.

"Try to stop me now Croagunk!" He yelled, running swiftly over to a blond girl and using cheesy pick up lines.

...

"Oh my goodness! What a beautiful dress!" Drew squealed, running over to a brunette girl and talking in a queer voice.

She giggled at his fashion sense, and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

May seemed to notice this, and she found herself growing exceedingly... _ jealous?_

Pushing the strange thought away, May followed Dawn as they walked over to a cute gang of guys on the opposite side of the room.

...

As soon as Ash entered the club, he found several girls seemingly stalked him, whispering amongst themselves and whatnot.

Occasionally, one would come up to him and begin flirting, but, Ash, being possibly the densest human being on the planet didn't understand the concept of 'flirting' so when a cute dark haired girl came up to him, and held his arm, he began blabbering about his Pikachu...

...

Paul walked around for a while, attracting attention from a blond girl as he did.

He ignored her and found the bar, and ordered himself, something _ strong._

_ Thank Arceus he was old enough to drink..._

All the attention that boys had begun to give Misty wasn't new to the redhead. She'd had admirers, to name a few, Rudy, Danny, and a few others...

But Misty just ignored them defiantly, ordering a Red Bull for herself, perhaps then she might feel obliged to have fun...

...

All of a sudden, a familliar face appeared onstage, waving like the Queen and giggling like a four year old girl.

As the music started up, May facepalmed.

Drew, was dancing onstage, and he opened his mouth and stared, erm, we'll just call it, 'singing' for now...

_ "Cos if you like it then you should'a put a ring on it!" _ He yelled, twisting his hand back and forth and winking at the screaming audience.

"Whoa oh oh!" Drew posed, blowing kisses to the audience as he did.

...

As Misty began to down many, many energy drinks in an attempt to become hyper, she almost spat out her drink as she saw Ash, chatting up a... Girl.

Growling, Misty sidled up to Ash, and linked arms with him, sending a death glare to the girl infront of him without Ash seeing.

The girl snarled at the redhead, and trotted off.

"What was with her?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes at the retreating figure.

Misty shrugged and began to head back towards her energy drink, Ash in tow.

"Will you be my girlfriend? How about you? No? Well hello there, you're just the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" Brock babbled, grabbing onto a black haired girl.

Misty sighed, and grabbed Brock by the ear, apologising to the girl and dumping the squinty eyed guy beside her and Ash.

"CALL ME!" Brock yelled, throwing his phone number into a gang of girls before heading off to find Tracey.

...

When they were on their back, the gang passed the pool.

Drew giggled like a mad girl and clung onto May desperately, before, he began to scream a chorus of "My Heart Will Go On."

"Shut up!" Paul growled, pushing Drew into the cold swimming pool...

A loud splash sounded, and Drew appeared, coughing and spluttering.

"What the Heck Paul?" He asked, climbing out, a grouchy look plastered on his face.

The tape must have begun to wear off as a clearly, more sober Drew's clothes clung to him and dripped onto his feet.

"HAHA!" May laughed, her face bright red.

All of a sudden, Drew began chasing May around the pool, a smirk plastered across his face.

Ash commented, "That was some PRETTY bad singing" Scratching his head.

Misty shook her head, her eyes widening, "Not as bad as you!" and with that, Ash began to ALSO chase Misty,

Until, he bumped into something. Or, someone...

...

As they sat in their rooms that night, Ash had his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He murmured, shoving his face in his hands.

"Um, broke a little Brown Bird girl's leg?" Misty reminded him, making Ash sigh loudly.

"Thanks for that Misty..." Ash groaned, smacking his head against the table.

"How can I make it up to her?" Ash asked.

"Well," Misty droned, scratching her head, "You COULD always sell her cookies?"

Ash's head shot up.

"Yeah! Thank you so much Mist!" Ash exclaimed, kissing her cheek and galloping out the door, leaving Misty as still as a stone and blushing.

Slowly, she reached up and placed her hand lightly on the spot where his warm lips had met her cheek, and smiled.

"He...He kissed me."

...

All of a sudden, a knock sounded on May's door.

As she opened it, she stifled a giggle.

"A-Ash?" She asked, snorting loudly.

The poor boy stood, with a box of cookies in his arms and a frilly hat on his head.

"Just buy e'm all. P-L-E-A-S-E." Ash sighed, wobbling from the weight.

"Ooh! Brown Bird cookies!" Max yelled, popping beside May, before noticing Ash and hiding inside.

"Ash! You're no Brown Bird!" He hollered.

Ash sighed, he wanted to get out of here before anyone else came back.

"We'll take 5 boxes Ash. No more." May sighed, paying him the money and taking the boxes.

"Thanks May? You're eating them, NOW?" Ash sniggered, watching May disembow the first box in a matter of moments.

She blushed, and slammed the door in his face.

Ash sighed, and walked around the corner.

"DANGER!"

"AARGH!"

Ash immediately threw a box of cookies at the attacker, knocking him to the floor.

"Paul!" Ash yelled, retrieveing his cookies and narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, Unagi." He spoke wisely, before glancing at Ash, only to see he'd disappeared.

He grumbled, and wandered home.

"Ooh! Cookies!" Drew squealed, picking up a box that Ash had dropped and taking it back to his room.

...

"Cookies? Anyone?" Ash grumbled, trailing down the corridors at 12 am, several large boxes of cookies in his arms.

...

As Ash headed back to his room, he stopped still as he listened to a banging, coming from room 2...

Slowly, Ash opened the door to see Drew, Max and Brock.

Drew was holding the bathroom door closed, as someone banged behind it, and Brock and Max were running around, hiding boxes of Brown Bird Cookies that Ash had given her.

"You!" Drew hollered, leaving Brock to hold the door as he lunged at Ash.

"Take the cookies!" He urged Ash, shoving three boxes into his arms.

"W-why?" Ash murmured, staring puzzled at the boxes of confectionary.

"Just take e'm! And never return with them." Drew hissed, closing a hand around the raven haired boy's mouth and ushering him out of the door.

"You'll never take them!" May yelled, banging against the door like a PMT Ursaring.

...

As soon as the door reopened, Misty woke up, and yawned.

"What's all the noise?" She asked, rubbing her eye's.

"Apparently May isn't allowed Brown Bird Cookies..." Ash groaned, throwing the boxes and sitting on his sofa bed.

Misty stood beside him, "Did'ja sell many?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder's.

"Only the ones I gave to May. I think I lost a box when Paul jumped outta me..." He explained, rubbing his temples.

Misty giggled slightly, before yawning again, "Cya in the mornin'." She spoke, stifling a yawn and climbing back into her bed.

Ash watched her for a moment, before copying and climbing into his own, and falling sound asleep.

...The Next Morning...

May awoke to find herself lying... In the bathroom.

Then the memories came flooding back.

She had finally got the cookies, and had tucked into a second box, before Drew entered, Brock not far behind.

When Drew saw her, covered in cookie crumbs, he almost fainted.

"Give me those cookies!" He had yelled, pinning her down and extracting them from her grasp.

At that moment, May had flipped.

In fact, she knew that she wasn't SUPPOSED to have Brown Bird Cookies...

They were a real no-no...

But she began kicking and screaming, until Brock helped to hold her down.

"My COOKIES!" She'd screamed, struggling to fight her way out of his grasp.

"No more cookies for you!" Max had teased, running away with the boxes.

All of a sudden, she'd been pushed into the bathroom, creating an EVEN BIGGER void between her and her Cookies...

This was the time, Ash had come in, frilly pink hat on his head, as soon as Drew saw him, lugging around Brown Bird Cookies, he almost fainted.

"You! Take the cookies and never return with them!" Drew had yelled, holding the door with all his might.

After that, Ash had left, and May had fallen asleep, the cookies really made you drowsy...

She slowly opened the door, only to find Drew, leaning against it, fast asleep.

She giggled at him, and scurried off, to find some cookies...

...

Meanwhile, Paul was walking along with, Ash, while half listening to the raven haired teen, clad in a frilly hat rambling on and on about how he couldn't sell any cookies because everyone thought he was too old.

"It's not, FAIR!" He hissed, throwing a bunch of cookies at the wall.

Paul had to quickly dodge them as they bounced off the wall and narrowly missed his head.

...

Eventually, Paul headed wearily back to the room, and opened the mini refridgerator, except. He couldn't open it...

He pulled and yanked at the door, before, all of a sudden, the door flew off, sending Paul crashing into his bed, a fridge door plummeting into his head.

He groaned as he sat up, and then panicked.

"No No No No!" He chanted, attempting to stick the door back on hastily.

All of a sudden, he heard Max's voice outside the door.

He almost had a heart attack and quickly managed to shove the door back in the empty spot it had once been.

"Hey Max!" Paul smiled cheerily at the nerdy boy, who raised a single eyebrow in horror.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He smiled cheesily, before Max shivered.

"Hey, don't forget to turn the air conditioning off soon in here! It's freezing!" He quivered, shutting the door behind him.

...

"I can't sell these darn cookies!" Ash whined, shovelling a chocolate chip one into his mouth.

Misty groaned, and turned to face the boy as the two sunbathed beside the pool.

"Tell ya what Ash, I'll help ya." She sighed, sitting up on her sun lounger.

The boy's eyes widened dramatically, and he sat up, sniggering.

"What?" Misty yelled, her face furious.

"You," He pointed at Misty, "Are gonna help me sell cookies...?" He sniggered as Misty nodded her head.

"Hey! I'd be way better than you at it!" She growled, standing up and narrowing her eye's at him.

"Oh yeah? Then this is War!" Ash snarled, keeping his eye's focused on Misty's as he handed her a large box full of cookies.

"Bring it on." Misty yelled, running away with her cookies.

...

Paul was still trying to mend the stupid fridge, but it wasn't going too well...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, hastily, Drew broke in, and he walked over, and put some fizzy drinks in the fridge.

Suddenly, the door flew off, and almost hit Drew in the face.

The green haired teen stared catastrophically at it for a few moments.

"What the hell Man?" Drew yelled, staring at Paul angrily.

"You broke the fridge!" He came to that conclusion, making Drew's expression change.

"Whatever! No wonder it was freezing cold in here when I came in!" He yelled, and left.

Just as Drew had left, Ash burst in, but this time, Paul had put the door back on.

"Hey Paul! Can ya buy my cookies?" He smiled falsely, handing him a box and waiting for Paul to sign the sheet.

Paul just stood, not moving.

"Fine," Ash took the box, and, for some awful reason decided he'd leave it in the fridge.

As Ash tried to open it, the door sprung off, and hit him in the face.

"Argh!" He groaned, glaring at Paul.

"Y-you broke my fridge!" Paul yelled hysterically, like Ash had just done his business on the floor.

"Y-you broke my nose!" Ash yelled back, standing up and facing Paul.

"You're gonna have to pay for that y'know?" He growled, standing up beside Ash.

"Fine." The boy growled, "But, can I pay in cookies?"

"Out!" Paul yelled, grabbing Ash by the ear, and shutting the door behind him.

...

Dawn was happily skipping down the corriodr, when suddenly, a hand grabbed her.

She attempted to scream but a box of cookies were shoved in her face before she could.

She looked up, and saw Misty, standing beside her, with a signing paper and pen, smiling sweetly at her.

"Surely you could of had a better way of asking me to buy your cookies Misty!" Dawn yelled, glaring at the redhead.

The bluenette went to sign, when she spotted Ash, heading down the corridor.

"Only if you say you love Ash!" Dawn giggled, watching Misty look horrified.

"No!"

"Hey! Do you want Ash to beat you?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at Misty, who was obviously, weighing up her options.

"Fine! I love Ash! Happy now?" Misty yelled, looking on as Dawn began to snigger.

A loud bang as an object hit the deck behind her.

As Misty turned around, she came face to face with a very shocked Ash, his cookies sprawled over the floor.

"Hi Ash." Misty whispered.

"Hey, Misty."

"Well... Bye!" Misty yelled, running down the corriodr at the speed of light.

Ash just stared after the redhead, his eyes the size of plates.

"Cookie?" Dawn stood beside Ash, a casual look on her face.

"No thanks, I'm not so hungry anymore..." Ash mumbled, still staring into space.

...

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed!

Review please!

-AAML:)


	5. The One Where Ash Doesn't Share

**Vacation- Chapter 5- The One Where Ash Doesn't Share.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Thaks you so much for all your lovely reviews! They mean alot to me :) Especially thanks to TsukiyamaMewwChan, thanks for your review and getting me up to write the next chapter! It was on my phone but my phone's broken and I can't wait any longer to update, so I am just gonna have to do my best to remember what I wrote before, bear with if you can ;) This is my first update in ages, and even though I have EASTER hols soon, I won't be able to update as I have to revise for some important exams when I go back! So I'm not promising anything! Just warning ya'll! So, without further redo, on with the next chapter!<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own POKe'mon, or FRIENDS the tv show, or anything apart from the basic story line :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Rise and shine!"<em>

Ash grumbled as Dawn yanked the covers off of his sofa-bed and pulled his pillow from under his head. The raven haired boy could definately say he wasn't a morning person. Not one bit.

"Five more minutes Dawn!" He grumbled, snatching the quilt cover back and shoving his pillow over his head.

The bluenette shook her head, "No way! If I leave you, you'll go back to bed!" She bent down and began tugging at the covers until she took them from his bed.

Ash groaned as she took his pillow as well, he looked up at her. She was looking expectantly at him, "What?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

Dawn sighed hopelessly, and pointed towards the bathroom, "Up. NOW!"

The trainer growled as he got out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom. Dawn covered her eyes as Ash, clad in only boxer shorts slammed the door behind him. Tracey looked at Dawn and grinned, "Three, two, one..."

The bathroom door reopened and shut quickly and Ash shot out, still in his boxers, soundly followed by what could only be Misty's scream and the shower.

When Misty had finished in the shower, she almost took the hinges off as she shut it forcefully. Ash gulped from his chair and kept his eyes on the ground. The redhead wore a red velvet dressing gown and a towel was spiralled around her head. As she spotted Ash, she gave him a meaningful glare. She did NOT look happy...

Dawn wondered whether she should have warned Ash earlier that Misty was taking a shower when he strode into the bathroom in his pants. Tracey sent the co-ordinator a look. Oh well. Too late to go back and change time now...

Misty's eyes didn't leave Ash as he slid past her and out of the hotel room and into the found it difficult to keep his smirk at bay as the redhead stormed around the room. All of a sudden, Drew came bounding in, clad thankfully, in more than Ash, his pyjamas. He flopped onto the chair where Ash had sat not a few minutes before and sighed.

"So, any plans for today?" He asked, flipping his fringe in an irritating fashion.

Dawn nodded excitedly, "I was thinking," at this, she paused to take out a map, "We should go explore someplace new!" She put the map down and stared at the green-haired boy, "But that means you have to go get changed." She pointed at the door.

Drew sniggered and blew her away with his hand, he flicked his fringe and grinned.

Suddenly, Ash came back from the bathroom, much to Dawn and Misty's, well, Dawn's dismay then, still only in his boxer shorts. Misty tried desperately to keep from blushing and turned away from Ash and went over to her bed.

Ash stood in front of the seat Drew was sat in, " Get up."

Drew looked around and behind him, before finally clocking that Ash was talking to him. He looked at Ash in confusion. "What?"

"You're in my seat." Ash said as if it was blatantly obvious.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "How is this **YOUR** seat?" He asked.

Ash looked over at Tracey, Dawn and Misty fror back up, but seeing all he got was a flustered Misty, he turned back to the green haired boy. "Cos I was sittin' there." He replied.

Drew rolled his eyes up at Ash, "But then ya left!" He retorted, shuffling in the chair slightly.

Ash put his hands on his hips and gave Drew a hard stare, "Well, it's not like I went to Johto! I went to the bathroom, you knew I was comin' back!"

"What's the big deal? Sit somewhere else!" Drew moaned, pointing at the neighbouring chair.

Ash's eyes bulged from his head, "The big deal is that I was sitting there last! So, it's my seat!" His voice went squeaky at the end.

Dawn smirked and butted in from picking up her sunglasses, "Actually, the last place you was sat was in there," She paused to point at the bathroom toilet, "soo..."

She then went back to hunting for the eyewear, not noticing the evils penetrating her back as Ash glared at her.

Misty began to get irked, "You guys, you know what? It doesn't matter! Because you both have to go and get dressed before the big vein in my head pops!" She warned, placing her petite hands on her hips sternly, she glanced at Ash.

Ash sighed, "Ok, just one more thing Misty I- **GET UP!"** He yelled.

Drew's hand missed his fringe and instead poked him in the eye as Ash bellowed surprisingly at him. Drew failed to move however, insetad, he just continued to stare up at Ash with one eye.

"Ok then, fine, but you'll have to sit with my hand, right **HERE!**" And with that, Ash shoved his hand so close to Drew's face he could feel the warmth of the green haired co-ordinator's breath on his skin.

As Drew went to shove Ash's hand away, Ash cried out, "Ah! Not touching! Can't get mad!" He began jeering and dancing his hand in front of Drew's face in an irritating fashion.

Drew waited till Misty yelled at Ash for him to stop before Ash lowered his hand and humphed. Little did he know, Drew hadn't won the battle of the chair just yet...

"Alrgith fine then, we'll both sit in the chair!" Ash announced, shoving past Misty and leaping onto Drew's lap and awkwardly making himself comfy. He sprawled out his legs on either corner of the coffee table a few inches away and perched precariously on Drew, giving an unfortunate view to anyone unlucky enough to walk or look that way.

There was a pause for silence.

"You know what? I am so comfortable." Ash grinned nervously, shuffling slightly.

Drew sniggered.

"Me too. Infact, I think I might be a little TOO comfortabl..."

"Alright!" Ash yelped, jumping up and bumping into an amused Misty in his haste to retrieve himself from Drew's lap.

"Now got get ready!" Misty wailed, tugging on Ash's arm until it hurt.

"Fine!" he cried, slamming the bathroom door, but not before sending evils Drew's way.

The green haired boy smiled at what he thought was his victory...

Drew was still in PJs and staring out the balcony with Max. Dawn sighed and propped her glasses on her head, May was settled beside her, she had her poke'gear out and was reading up on her latest contest review. They were both quite happily sat on Dawn's bed when all of a sudden, Ash burst back in. Fully clothed now, thank goodness, though I am not quite sure Misty would agree...

Drew and Ash's eyes made contact.

Ash sprinted past Misty but Drew sprung through the air and landed on the chair again. He grinned up at Ash, and raised a single eyebrow.

Ash growled, and stood above Drew.

"Okay, you will notice. That I am fully dressed." With this, Ash pointed at his shirt, shoes and shorts. He looked Drew up and down, "I, in turn have noticed, that you, are not." He paused for a moment, "So, in the words of A.A. Milne, Get out of my chair, **DEAL HOLE!"** He shouted, awaking Tracey from his sketching mode.

Drew shrugged, "Okay!"

Relief swept over the tanned boy's face at his friend's agreement.

Drew got up, but before he left, he grabbed the two sofa cushions under his arms, and began walking from the room.

Ash followed his every step with a look that could only well and truly be described as **horror**. It was priceless.

Slowly, Ash came to his senses and dodged past a laughing Misty and followed Drew to the door, "What are you doing?" He asked somewhat calmly.

Drew shrugged, "Ya said I had to give you the chair, but you didn't say anything about the cushions." he replied, pointing at his prizes under his arms.

Ash's eyes narrowed, **"THE CUSHIONS ARE THE ESSENCE OF THE CHAIR!"**

Drew opened the door, "THAT'S RIGHT!" he waved bye, before whispering, "I'm takin' the essence!" With that, the door slammed shut, and room one was deathly silent.

Ash growled and flopped on his bed grumpily. Misty walked over, she sat beside him, but could feel the anger inside of him. "So, Ash? What do you wanna do today? Hmmm?" She asked meekly, punching his shoulder playfully. Her chuckle that accompanied it slowly died away nervously and the two sat in silence again. "He took** MY** **ESSENCE!**" Ash wailed, lying down to face the ceiling.

Dawn popped her head out of the bathroom door, "Whose ready for breakfast?"

Ash immediately heard his stomach reply in favour of Dawn's idea. So did Misty. So rolled her eyes and tugged on Ash's arm, "C'mon, let's go eat." Ash nodded, and let Misty pull him to his feet. She smiled at him, and the two followed after May, Dawn and Tracey as they headed down to the breakfast bar.

* * *

><p>They were soon joined by Paul, Brock and Max, carrying Togepi, and for the first time, without Professor Oak's book, Ash looked down at Max as he sat feeding Togepi, "Say Max, where's your book?"<p>

Max looked up expectantly, "I finished it, duh."

Ash looked more than a tad surprised as the young boy went back to feeding the egg shell pokemon his breakfast.

After they had eaten, Misty announced she needed to go back to get sunscreen, Ash and May agreed to go with her. As they entered the room, Ash almost jumped out of his skin. A fully clothed Drew leapt at him and pushed him against the wall, his hands tightened around Ash's neck.

"Where's my underwear?" He bellowed, narrowing his green eyes in fury at a smirking Ash.

"You **took**, his underwear?" May and Misty said in unison, looking back and forth in disbelief as Drew held Ash against the wall, "Thats why you didn't come to breakfast..."

"He took my essence!" Ash retorted, shoving Drew away and folding his arms slyly.

"Whoa! Hold on," Misty announced, stepping between the two boys as Drew looked ready to lynch Ash. "Drew, why can't you just wear the underwear you're wearing now?"

Drew went silent for a few moments whilst a bright coloured blush overtook his entire face, making him look like a tomato in contrast with his green hair. Finally, he answered, "Because, I'm not WEARING any underwear now." He whimpered.

Misty and May drew out an 'eww' and backed away from Drew and his red face. Ash sniggered and snorted as Drew stood awkwardly.

"Now will you give me them back?" He asked Ash angrily.

Ash laughed, "Nope." he broke out into fits of laughter on the floor.

Misty and May grinned helplessly.

"Fine! You know what? I'M GONNA DO THE EXACT OPPOSITE TO YOU!" Drew yelled, running past Ash and over to Ash's suitcase. Before Ash could do anything, Drew had grabbed it, and locked himself in the bathroom.

Ash banged hysterically on the door, "DREW! GIMME BACK MY SUITCASE!" He moaned, "What are you gonna do? SHOW me my clothes?" He asked in disbelief.

Misty and May just continued to look at each other, "What do we see in men?" They both said, rolling their eyes.

Dawn and Paul knocked hastily on the door only for it to be answered by May, looking very amused. "What's going on in here? I thought we were all going out somewhere?" Paul mumbled, walking in and spotting Ash lying against the bathroom door, looking bored.

Misty sat carelessly on her bed and shrugged her shoulders. "The BABIES were just having a stupid fight." She replied, ignoring Ash as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I heard that!" Came Drew's voice a few seconds later from behind the bathroom door.

Dawn looked at the door then back at May, "What's Drew doing in there?" She asked.

"Doing the exact opposite of me taking his underwear!" Ash butted in grumpily. He banged his fist against the wood again.

All of a sudden, Ash fell backwards and smacked his head on the floor where the door had once been closed. He sat up and gazed in complete dismay and horror, for the second time in the space of that morning. Misty, May, Dawn let out howls of laughter as Drew stood before them. Even Paul cracked slightly and gave a smirk.

Drew turned as Ash got to his feet still rubbing his head. "Okay Mr Poke'mon Master, here it is." Drew pointed at himself.

He wore every single item of clothing Ash had packed for the trip, even a pair of charmander underpants over the top of everything else. He wore Ash's trademark baseball cap on his head and his green fingerless gloves. Drew had about two pairs of shorts, two jeans and swimming trunks on his bottom half. He wore about ten t-shirts ad Ash's homemade blue POKe'mon vest and a tropical t-shirt that Ash's mom had insisted he pack. There was even a pair of Pikachu speedos too.

Misty let out a snigger and snort as Drew stood proudly before a red-faced Ash. Ash glared from Misty to Drew and back again several times.

"Look at me, I'm Ash Ketchum, could I **BE** wearing any more clothes?" He mimicked Ash's pre-pubescent voice, and strutted around the young boy several times. Suddenly, he spoke up again, "Maybe if I wasn't going **COMMANDO**!" He laughed.

Ash's looked confused, "Command-a-what?" He asked.

Misty had to refrain from punching herself in the face, and Ash as the question left the non-too-bright trainer's mouth.

Drew sweatdropped, and glanced at Misty expectantly, she rolled her eyes and walked over to Ash, and mumbled in his ear. Everyone watched as Ash's eyes grew wider, and his mouth hung open like a hooked magikarp. Finally, Misty stood back and Ash let out a shriek.

"EWWWWWWW!" He wailed.

Drew grinned, "Yep. Whoo! It sure is hot in all this stuff." He paused and grinned at Ash, "I better not do any, y'know, lunges!" He cried, lunging back and forth on the carpet.

Ash looked just about ready to faint. He dived for Drew and knocked him to the floor. The two boys began tumbling although it was harder for Drew to move with all of Ash's clothes on. Just as Ash was about to sock Drew, Misty grabbed a-hold of both of the boy's ears and they both froze and began sitting up slowly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." They both mumbled, although Ash's were louder as Misty held his ear lobe much tighter.

She glared at them and the room went silent.

"Now am I going to have to say go and get ready once more or not?" She asked angrily, both of the boys shook their heads and winced as their ears lobes stretched. "Cos if I do, I'll have to do this again." She squeezed and yanked extra hard on both pairs of ears. Drew gritted his teeth and Ash let out a sound cry. Misty felt slightly guilty hearing Ash's wail, so loosened her grip on him.

Ash noticed this, and saw it as an opportunity. Slowly, he got to his feet beside Misty, and with one hand began crawling his fingers up the back of her spine. Misty shivered and Ash yelled out. "Bug!"

Misty immediately let go of both boys and let out a scream, she leapt through the air at the rate of knots. She latched onto Ash's back and pulled him over with her. The two of them landed on Misty's bed, and were tangled in a giant pile of legs, hands, and arms. Finally, Ash got to his feet as Drew's laughter died down and Ash helped Misty up. She gave Drew and Ash an evil smile. "That's it!" She yelled.

Ash and Drew stared at each other, "One, two, three..." Paul counted.

Misty teared after the two mischevious boys as they legged it out of the hotel room and down the corridor.

"You'll be sorry!" Misty hollered.

All that was heard was the footsteps echoing and Drew's taunting...

* * *

><p>Brock sat on a log outside the hotel entrance, the sunlight cascaded off of his dark skin and he shoved his sunglasses on and waved flirtatiously at a passing group of girls. Misty rolled her eyes, "Brock!" She grumbled, yanking on his ear.<p>

Max had found another source of entertainment, a book on POKe'MON Co-ordinating May had brought with her, which he was reading intently, with Togepi sat next to him on a rock. The little egg chirped at every picture of a POKe'MON, it's little paws jiggling about.

May and Dawn were sharing a Co-ordinators Monthly Magazine and topping up on their tans.

Paul was watching Tracey sketch a Rufflet in a tree about a few metres away, and Ash was staring greedily at the bird, wishing he'd brought poke'balls with him. Eventually, Drew came down the hotel steps and completed the group; he walked casually, his flip flops hitting the ground in a rhythmic way.

When all of them had gathered, Dawn spoke up, "What are we doing today then?" She asked, handing May the magazine.

"What about… Catching POKe'MON!" Ash yelled, pumping the air with his fist.

Brock shook his head, "Ash. None of us brought any POKe'MON, how are we going to battle?" He asked.

"The only POKe'MON we have is Togepi!" May reminded him.

Ash's eyes lit up and he spun round and began advancing towards the egg.

"Ash…. You are NOT using my Togepi to capture some stupid Oschawott or something!" She cried, diving between Max and Togepi and Ash and holding her egg protectively.

Togepi just looked on cheerfully, blissfully un-aware of Ash's intentions for it.

"Okay then, what about… the town square?" Ash asked, still grumpy from being denied catching POKe'MON. He was hoping there would be some rare Unova creatures in town.

Dawn's eyes lit up, "Y'know what, I think Ash just had his first bright idea!" She grabbed a hold on May's arm, "To the town we go!"

Everyone began following. "Why thank yo- HEY! WAIT UP DAWN!" Ash yelled, only just getting the blue haired girl's insult. He trailed behind as May and Dawn squealed "SHOPPING!" over and over.

When they reached the town, everybody seemed to be spilt into gangs. May and Dawn were up front, chatting about the new stilettos they'd been DYING to get for ever. Brock and Drew were behind them, you could see girls recognised Drew as he sauntered past cockily. Brock tried winking at them, but they just ran off. Tracey and Max with Misty followed behind, Tracey was busy sketching a fountain as they passed by it. Max had his head firmly buried in a book; he hardly dodged an oncoming lamp post just in time. Togepi sat in its mothers arms comfortably. Passing people ooh-ed and aww-ed at the tiny egg. A few recognised Misty and asked for autographs, she happily obliged. At the back was Paul and Ash. Paul had his hands in his pockets and was slouching grumpily after everyone. Ash glanced around with reverie. The song Vacation by Vitamin C blared from overhead speakers as tourists and girls in bikinis passed by. Brock found it hard not to look everyway at once. He turned to whisper in Tracey's ear, "Can't you draw those girls for me?" He asked.

Eventually, they reached the stores, May and Dawn dragged Misty with them and she haggardly obliged. Ash felt somewhat alone now Misty had gone. Drew walked over to a gang of girls and spotted a familiar face.

"Brianna?" Drew spluttered as the redhead walked on over, her friends on either side.

"Drew? Is that you?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Drew turned nervously to make sure May was truly gone and off in 'shopping-world'. "Y-yeah. What are you doing here? He asked in surprise.

"Well, contests, triple battles, that sort of thing." She remarked, looking at Max warily.

"Is that that brunette co-ordinator's little brother?" She asked as the boy wandered over to Drew's side, not bothering to lift his head and greet Brianna as he continued to read.

"Uh, nope! He's my… cousin!" Drew laughed, giving Max a headlock. Max's eyes began bulging from his head and he dropped his old book on Drew's toe. Drew winced and squeezed tighter.

Brianna looked un-convinced. "Really?" She asked dangerously.

"Yup! Well and truly!" He chuckled.

"Well, you're choking your 'cousin'." She said, watching Drew release Max suddenly.

Max got back his breath and stood up with his book. He glared angrily at Drew who just laughed nervously.

"So, do you wanna meet up some time?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Drew went red, he took another look back at the store that May, Dawn and Misty had entered around ten minutes ago, "Um, sure." He replied.

"Great! Tomorrow? Same place?" She asked, clutching onto Drew's arm.

The green haired boy chuckled, "Um, sure!"

When she'd gone, Max turned on Drew. "What are you doing!" He asked in disbelief.

Drew looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" He questioned, a confused look on his face. "She asked me out, I said yes."

Max rolled his eyes and hit Drew with the book again, "You dolt." He murmured, and then he stormed over to Tracey who was entering a Crafts Store and followed him. Just as Max put his foot on the door frame, he glanced at Drew, and motioned the neck slice to him. He then disappeared inside, leaving Drew to wonder by himself.

"Boo!"

Drew leapt around to face a jolly May, several bags attached to her hands and her hair dancing in the Unova sea breeze. Drew shook his head and smirked at her.

"Six already huh?" He replied, pointing at the bags.

May nodded, "Just some souvenirs and stuff for my mom and dad as well as Blaziken."

Drew looked around for Brianna, May and that girl did NOT get on.

"Drew?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" May asked in concern.

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Drew asked defensively.

"Y-you just seem- tense." She whispered.

"I am NOT tense! No! I'm the most un-tensest person ever! Tee hee!" Drew giggled, taking May's bags for her.

"Um, okay." May sweatdropped, watching Drew act weird.

Max stood by May's side, she ran over to Dawn and left the boy with Drew.

"Teee… hee." Drew finished, wiping his forehead.

Max raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ash walked with Paul as they both had nothing to do. They walked in silence most of the way, with only Ash looking up to window-shop occasionally as they passed a TV store showing a battle, or a POKe'MON Centre. Eventually, Ash looked at Paul.<p>

"Paul?"

"What do you want?" Paul groaned.

"How come, you're not tanned like the rest of us?" Ash asked.

Paul's eyes bulged and he stopped. He scratched behind his neck, "Uh, YES I AM!" He retorted.

Ash looked on confused, "No Paul. You're really not. And we've been here for a week already!"

Paul looked dejected, "I just don't tan easily! Okay?" He wailed, continuing to walk.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "But- you're like a ghos-"

"One more word about how pale I am and I'll make you the palest living person ever to walk this damned earth!" Paul warned, silencing Ash.

Ash was quiet for a change before the warning left his head, "Paul, maybe you're an albino or somethi-"

"I said shut up!" Paul yelled, lunging at Ash. He missed and skidded to a halt in front of a bright building.

Paul looked up at it and then around for Ash, he could only see the trainer's retreating figure in the distance. The purple haired teen rolled his eyes and felt drawn to the building in front of him.

It was a tanning salon. Suddenly, a client came out of the building; he looked a nice shade of goldy brown, like he'd not had to do anything to get it.

Paul watched him leave and decided he'd give it a go. That stupid Ash wasn't here to stop him or laugh; it would be like he'd just acquired it like the rest of them!

As he walked in, he felt like he'd walked into an ice arena. It was freezing! Paul pulled his jacket tighter around him.

At the check in desk stood a very orange man, he had streaky blond hair and a glitzy smile, "Can we help you?" He asked disdainfully, noticing how pale Paul was.

Paul, for the first time in his life felt very self-conscious.

"Uh yeah, I'd like a tanning appointment." He looked behind him, "Now if possible?"

The man grinned and nodded. "Follow me." He said.

* * *

><p>Ash and the others all sat having lunch. Togepi trilled as Misty fed it special Poke'Blocks she and Dawn had created in the Poke'Blocks store earlier.<p>

Brock and Tracey walked back over, "Still no sign of him." They sighed, sitting down to relax.

Misty turned to Ash, "And you say that you just ran off?" She asked.

Ash nodded, "He was gonna lynch me!"

"Mew I wish he had." Drew smirked.

Ash glared at Drew and threw his soda at the green haired boy. Dawn looked on in worry. May saw her face and patted her on the back, "I'm sure Paul's fine. No one would dare touch Paul."

"No-one would dare LOOK at Paul either!" Drew smirked, but his clever comment was ignored for once.

Dawn rested her elbow on the table, before she shot up, "Hey! I see Paul! HEY PAUL! OVER HERE!" Dawn leapt up, waving her arms in the air.

Tracey stood beside Dawn and squinted, "That's not Paul! He's way too… PAUL?" Tracey screeched, looking on in amazement.

As Paul arrived at their table, everyone burst into laughter. Dawn was first to recover, "Uh, Paul? What happened to your face?" She asked.

Paul sighed, and lifted up his jacket and t-shirt too. Apart from Dawn being unable to stop staring at his mega six pack, Paul was REALLY DARK DARK BROWN.

"Uh dude, you look like Brock." Drew remarked in between sniggers.

"I KNOW!" He wailed, "Uh, no offence Brock."

Brock grumbled, but shrugged it off.

"How did this happen?" Misty asked, staring in disbelief.

Paul sighed, but Ash's choking on Misty's soda distracted everyone. "YOU WENT IN THE TANNING SLAON, DIDN'T YOU!" He burst out in between coughs as Misty patted him on the back.

"But, if you went to a salon, how come you're so dark?" May asked.

Paul slumped beside Dawn, "I-I counted to five using Missingno." He replied quietly.

"Missingno? Uh oh! You never do that in those places PAUL!" Dawn cried, "What- What shade are you?"

Paul groaned, "Ten, Ten."

Drew and Ash burst into laughter along with Brock and Tracey. Even Max looked up and let out a smile. Misty and Dawn looked apologetically at Paul as he took it like a man.

"I'm, I'm going back to the hotel." Paul groaned, getting up quickly.

"Wait! I'll come too." Dawn replied, standing up and toppling precariously with her eighteen bags.

Paul gave her a weird look, but shrugged his shoulders, "fine."

Dawn waved bye to the others as her and Paul walked away.

Later on, everyone had returned to the hotel. Paul wouldn't let anyone into his the bathroom where he'd locked himself as he was still embarrassed.

Drew banged on the door.

"What do you want? I don't wanna see anybody!" He yelled to the green haired boy on the other side of the door.

"It's ok man, I went to the salon and the same thing happened to me!" Drew replied sincerely.

Paul's eyes lit up, "Really? You counted using Missi-thingy too?"

"Yup!" Drew sighed.

Paul unlocked the door and in front of him stood Drew, not tanned but his usual colour. "You're not tanned?" He asked.

Drew smiled, "Nope. But I just had to get a picture of this." With that, he took out his camera and snapped Paul.

Paul leapt in worry for Drew's camera, "SEE YA!" He said, legging it out the door and almost tripping over Dawn.

Dawn grew annoyed, "DREW! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I'M GONNA-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DREW!" Paul hollered as he ran past Dawn in the hallway. She looked weirded out as Drew shrieked and continued to run through the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that one, it took me forever to write so you better have enjoyed it! Happy Easter everyone!_

_Keep reviewing and enter my contest! Details on the story description for it!_

**-AAML:)**


End file.
